Question: Ashley ate 4 slices of cake. Luis ate 5 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{4}{13}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Solution: If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{13}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 13 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 9 slices, which leaves 4 out of 13 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{13}$ of the cake remaining.